


Yes, Captain.

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock are prisoners, but that doesn't seem to bother Jim too much. He's too busy staring at his first officer's chest.  </p><p>Art by Tarenteljazz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Captain.

Art by: Tarenteljazz

My eyes drift and I force myself to pay attention.

Spock was saying something, but I couldn't concentrate.

What will he think of me, if I can't answer a simple question?

It's just so hard to remain professional at this moment.

That long frame, that spicy Vulcan scent, the light dusting of chest hair,

That follows a path down to his...

Concentrate damn it!!! Concentrate. 

It's so hard. Stop saying hard!!!!

"I believe we are in grave danger." Spock said calmly, even though his captain and himself were prisoners.

"Agreed, Spock." Jim said, hoping that Spock hadn't noticed anything strange about his lack of concentration. 

"I must admit though a... how shall I phrase this. I am experiencing a sudden feeling of excitement and pleasure for some inexplicable reason. Would you know anything about this, Jim?" Spock said slowly leaning in to his personal space.

Jim swallows hard. (There's that word again.)

He knows, damn it, he knows. But, he doesn't seem to disturbed by it. In fact, he seems quite fascinated. 

Taking a chance, Jim smiles despite their situation and replies softly.

"It happens to the best of us Mr. Spock. I'll tell you more about it when we get out of here."

"Yes, Captain." Spock says, smiling in his own seductive way.


End file.
